Don't Let Me Go: Apparitions
by Bethany1
Summary: In a crowded airport, Mamoru asked a shocked Usagi to marry him after he returns from college in the US. Happily she accepts and awaits the day he returns.. but a news announcement leaves her stunned to find out he was killed in an explosion. But even str
1. Chapter One

PLEASE READ THIS; THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT TO THE STORY!!!  
This story is a series! If you are starting to read this  
from this point on, you will be confused. Please read the  
first part of the stories first!!!  
  
Don't Let Me Go: Broken Promises  
Don't Let Me Go: Insanity  
Don't Let Me Go: Roses  
and this is Don't Let Me Go: Apparitions  
  
All right minna, as promised the chapters are getting longer ^^  
In case it confuses you (crap, it did me - I had to look it  
up in a theasaurus) Apparitions means ghost. ^^  
*sings the Fairy song from Sailor Moon Super S*  
anyhoo - HUGE thank yous and *hugs* to everyone who has  
emailed us!! lots of love minna, we really appriecate you!!  
And a million and five thanks to my editor Meara - luva!  
****HUGS****  
  
3 Bethany & Patch  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I was in the seventh grade we read a story   
called "Dracula" by a guy named Bramm Stoker. It was   
supposed to be scary, but by that time I'd fought any   
number of monsters that could have had the "Count" for   
dinner, so I was less than impressed with the whole tale.   
The one thing I do remember is what they called him -   
"Nosferatu." It means "the living dead" in some obscure   
language.  
  
"The living dead."  
  
Kind of sums up my whole sorry life now doesn't it?   
Sometimes I think that if my friends really loved me,   
they'd let me go and be with him again. Each day is a   
fight to go on living. And I am so tired of fighting...  
  
-Usagi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Don't Let Me Go: Apparitions  
By: Bethany and Patch  
Chapter: 1  
Edited by: Meara - the greatest editor alive... ^^  
Send your comments, suggestions, Tiggers and  
cheese cubes to us at Bethany212@aol.com and  
Patchkhan1@hotmail.com  
And send the cows to Serenity Raye ^^  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Something or someone slapped him. Hard.  
  
"C'mon, wake up," a voice growled, "I know you're   
awake, no use pretending."  
  
Slowly, his eyelids opened and he gave the man in   
front of him a piercing stare. His gaze steady, he   
studied the short man who met his gaze, albeit, a bit less   
bravely. Richie, that was his name, or so he had heard from   
voices when he came to from unconsciousness. A smirk formed   
on his upturned lips as his gaze traveled back to Richie's   
face.  
  
The man shifted a little then snarled at him. "What are   
you looking at?"  
  
"Not much, that's obvious."  
  
His head flew back from the blow he received and the chair   
he was tied to nearly toppled over. He straightened back up, as   
his bangs fell over his eyes, and he had to shake his head a little   
to clear his vision.  
  
"What do you want from me?" he bit out.  
  
The other sneered. "You'll see, boy. Everything will come   
together in good time. All you have to do is cooperate and no one   
will get hurt and that includes your cute little girlfriend."  
  
"You won't touch her! I'll kill you with my bare hands if   
you do anything, I swear it!"  
  
Richie laughed and crossed his arms. "So passionate and such   
a fool. The Organization of Chronos will pay you handsomely if you   
just do what we say."  
  
He turned and walked out of the small room.  
  
"Matte! What are you talking about?" But his questions were not   
answered as the door slammed shut and once again he was left alone...  
in darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her eyelids fluttered open. Everything was hazy so she slowly   
sat up, resting on her elbows. She was lying on a bed with pristine   
white sheets and everything around her was dark, it was as though it   
was only her and the bed that was bathed in light; everything else   
was pitch black. How very strange, she thought.  
  
Usagi turned her head slightly to the right and noticed a figure   
on the floor beside the bed. It was a man, his head was bowed, as   
though in prayer, and all she could see was his shiny black hair. She   
reached out to stroke the silky mass and his head raised slowly.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat as the man smiled reassuringly   
at her.  
  
"I'll be back for you Usako, I swear it."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
But she could say no more when he rose and his lips brushed against   
hers in a soft caress. He backed away and the back of his hand stroked   
once over her cheek.  
  
"Fear not, my love. Everything will be alright," and with that   
he disappeared slowly and she moved to go after him but she was stuck.   
She could not move from the bed and she was held immobilized as she   
watched him fade into the darkness.  
  
"Usako..."  
  
"Iie!"  
  
Her eyes shot open and met the worried face of a girl with red   
hair.  
  
"Eeek!" She stifled a scream and scrambled back from the   
teenager. The other girl had been crouched on her knees next to her   
and now looked at her just as shocked.  
  
They stared at each other, both on the floor of Usagi's room,   
neither saying a word until Usagi broke the silence.  
  
"W-Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" she asked,   
breathing heavily.  
  
The girl continued to stare until another voice broke through.  
  
"For Kami's sake, say something or we'll be here till the end   
of time!"  
  
Usagi was hard pressed not to scream again when she realized   
that there was a cat next to the girl and it had been the one to talk.  
  
"Oh yeah, gomen Lynn. Hello Usagi-chan, don't you remember me?"  
  
"T-That cat talked!" Oh Kami, she was sounding just like her mom   
now. "Only Artemis and Luna can talk. And then there's Diana, but that   
cat's not Diana. Diana is gray and that cat's a calico. And you, you're   
not Chibi-Usa, Chibi-Usa has pink hair, you have red hair, yet it's   
tied up in odangos just like mine and-"  
  
"Princess, it's me; Chibi Chibi."   
  
Usagi abruptly shut her mouth and then opened it again as she   
spoke in a whisper, "Chibi Chibi?"  
  
"Hai, but I'd prefer it if you'd call me Mika, that's my name   
now."  
  
"Mika? Oh, oh, Chibi Chibi!" She rushed forward and enveloped   
the girl in a big hug as she began to weep uncontrollably. Mika could   
do nothing else but wrap her arms around Usagi and look questioningly   
at Lynn.  
  
"What do I do now?" she mouthed to her guardian who could only   
shrug in that way that cats can shrug.  
  
After a few moments, Usagi straightened and wiped her eyes, still   
sniffing. "I'm sorry Chi- I mean Mika, it's just that I've missed you   
so much. And look at how much you've grown!" (Patch an: as Bethany would   
say, "she pulled a Saturn." Get it? LOL!)   
  
"I guess I had an amazing growth spurt."  
  
Usagi laughed in reply even though tears still fell from her eyes.  
  
Suddenly remembering how she had found the Princess, Mika put her   
hand on Usagi's. "Are you okay? You were on the floor when I came in. I   
was so afraid."  
  
"I-I'm fine," she answered, her head down. "Actually I'm not fine,"   
she said, raising her head as fresh tears began to well up. "I'm not fine   
at all and I don't know what to do. I can't take it anymore." She covered   
her face with her hands and began crying.  
  
This time, Mika scooted over to Usagi and embraced her. "It's okay,   
you can tell me. I'll listen."  
  
"Oh, it's such a long story. What are you doing here, by the way?"  
  
Mika grinned for a moment, "I'm a Senshi-in-training."  
  
Much later, Mika and Lynn stared in astonishment as Usagi finished   
explaining all that had happened.  
  
"Kami-sama Usagi-chan, I-I didn't know!" Tears streamed down the   
younger girl's face and she tried to wipe them away. They were still   
sitting on the floor and all of a sudden, Mika enveloped Usagi in a fierce   
hug. "Thank you for telling me," she whispered. "I know it must have been   
hard for you."  
  
"It was and still is, but you had to know and...well, better it be   
me to tell you than someone else, right?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"So tell me, how come you're here as a Senshi-in-training?"  
  
"Well, it's somewhat similar to what Chibi-Usa had to do. Galaxia-  
chan felt that it was time for me to learn and understand my   
responsibilities and strengthen my Senshi skills."  
  
"And Lynn is your guardian?"  
  
"Hai, that I am. I'm here to keep this one," she said, motioning   
to Mika, "from getting herself into trouble."  
  
"Lynn! I can take care of myself," the cat gave a snort and Mika   
turned red. "It's true! Well, I'm sure Usagi-chan would love to know   
how you've secretly been hoping to meet Luna and Artemis after all the   
stories I've told you about them."  
  
It was Lynn's turn to look embarrassed but they both stopped   
when Usagi spoke.  
  
"So you two were sent here to stay with us then?"  
  
"Hai," Mika answered, "but none of us knew all this had happened!   
Honestly, Usagi-chan, I wouldn't have come at a time like this to be   
more of a burden."  
  
"Oh no! Don't think that," Usagi cried, getting up, Mika following.   
She stopped when she saw the roses again. She stared at them for a   
bit but then turned to Mika with a sad smile.  
  
"I need some cheering up and I think I need all the friends   
I can get right now."  
  
Lynn jumped on Usagi's shoulder and rubbed her cheek against her face.   
"We'll always be there for you."  
  
"Right! So can we go see the other Senshi now? I can't wait   
to see their faces when they realize who I am."  
  
Usagi laughed at the picture that came to her and pulled Mika   
out the door, Lynn following them.  
  
As they walked down the sidewalk, Mika began skipping sideways,   
Lynn on her shoulder, hanging on for dear life.  
  
"So do you and Rei-chan still fight with each other? I remember   
how she used to chase after you with a broom."  
  
Usagi laughed a little as memories came back to her. Kami, it   
felt so good to laugh again. "We still have our arguments over little   
things but Rei-chan has let up on me a bit. She says that I'm finally   
showing some maturity, but I say that she's...." something caught her   
eye across the street and she didn't finish her sentence. Instead she   
stopped, her body stiff and tense.  
  
The Kale's Diamond store was right across from her. But it wasn't   
the shiny jewelry in the display window that had caught her attention.   
It was the man that stood there, his back to her. One hand was placed   
on the glass as he leaned forward slightly. From where she stood she   
could somewhat see his reflection on the window. Could see his blue eyes,   
turbulent yet piercing.  
  
She stepped forward a little and somewhere in the back of her mind   
she could hear Mika's voice calling her. But that wasn't important right   
now; all she had to do was take... just... one... step...  
  
A truck roared past and she yelled when she felt herself pulled   
backwards and fall to the sidewalk.  
  
"Usagi-chan! What were you doing?"  
  
"Iie, let me go! I just saw... I just saw..."  
  
"Saw who?"  
  
Her voice cracked as she whispered one word, "Mamo-chan."  
  
Mika and Lynn could only share a troubled look.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aiyeeee! No! It can't be!"  
  
"Baka!" Rei hissed, "You'll bring my roof down if you scream   
any louder!"  
  
"But this is our little Chibi-Chibi! Look at how much she's   
grown!" Minako gushed, "I can still remember when all you used to   
say was 'chibi-chibi'. Just those two little words!"  
  
Mika blushed and looked down as Lynn looked on in glee.  
  
"Minako-chan, you're embarrassing the poor girl. Enough already,"   
Makoto said.  
  
"Gomen, gomen. This is just so cool!"  
  
"So you're here as a Senshi then?" Ami asked.  
  
"Hai. On behalf of the Star galaxy, I'm ready to punish all   
evil-doers here on Earth!" She did a Sailor Moon pose and everyone   
laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry to break it to you Mika-chan, but there haven't been   
any 'evil doers' for some time now," Ami said.  
  
"Oh, you can't be serious!"  
  
"She's right," Rei said, "after Galaxia we've only had a few   
strays here and there. Maybe, just maybe, you'll get lucky."  
  
As everyone continued to talk, Luna noticed that Usagi had   
been silent ever since she had come in and was now sitting in the   
corner away from everyone. Luna had thought that Usagi was improving   
but now it appeared as though she was back in that depressive state,   
a state she hadn't seen since those first few days after Mamoru's death.  
  
"Usagi-chan, daijabou?"  
  
At first she didn't reply and Luna was about to repeat the question.   
However before she was able to do so, she heard Usagi speak ever so quietly.  
  
"I saw him."  
  
"Nani? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I saw him, Luna. I saw him; he was standing right there, in front   
of me. I could have gone right up to him and-"  
  
"Stop it Usagi-chan! Stop it!"  
  
Usagi looked at her guardian, startled. Luna hadn't raised her   
voice to her in a long time.  
  
"You are doing nothing more than torturing yourself."  
  
"Demo..."  
  
"No, Usagi-chan, please don't do this to yourself. I hate to see   
you like this. Whoever you saw, it wasn't Mamoru-san. It's not possible.   
You miss him so much that you're just seeing him in other men who may   
look similar to him. Don't do this Usagi-chan, please, I want you to be   
happy again."  
  
Usagi let out a choked sob and hugged Luna to her, "Thank you Luna,"   
she whispered, "thank you for being there and looking out for me."  
  
"I've got a great idea!" Minako burst out.  
  
Everyone stopped talking and looked towards her expectantly.  
  
"This new club is holding its grand opening tonight. It's supposed to be   
the coolest thing around. I say we all go check it out."  
  
"Minako-chan, that's a great idea!" Makoto said. "Who knew you had   
something intelligent under all that blonde hair?"  
  
"Mako-chan!"  
  
The girls laughed and Ami spoke. "I think it's a great idea too but   
how are we going to get Mika-chan in?"  
  
"Oh that's no problem, me and make-up are best friends!" Minako said   
airily, "In no time I'll have Mika-chan looking like a 20 year-old."  
  
"Just please, don't make her look like a woman with a questionable   
background," ignoring a glare from the blonde, Rei went on, "Usagi, you'll   
be coming too, won't you?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"You have to come!" Mika said, her eyes pleading, "You need to get   
out a little and it wouldn't be the same without you."  
  
"I guess I could go..."  
  
"You are definitely coming Usagi-chan, I'll pick you up at your place   
around eight."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The club was dark and noisy. It seemed as though all of Tokyo had   
come out tonight.   
  
Usagi stood in a corner, a drink of some sort in her hand. She took   
occasional sips and watched as people talked and laughed around her. Her   
friends had tried to pull her onto the dance floor but she had declined,   
saying she needed a drink.  
  
So here she was with the sound of people having a good time echoing   
in her ears. Everyone was having fun...except her. She was alone - so alone.  
  
But I can't think like this, she thought, I have to live. But live for   
what?  
  
She couldn't take it any longer. The air, the people, the music, it was   
suffocating. The lights began to flicker in front of her eyes and she backed   
further away from them, breathing heavily.  
  
And then it happened. It was like a spark deep within her. It was a   
feeling she couldn't describe, but it scared her. She began to sweat and   
clutched the glass in her hand.  
  
A pair of strong arms came around her waist and she felt a light   
breathing against her ear, causing her to shiver.  
  
"Usako... my love."  
  
She stiffened and the glass fell from her hand, shattering to the floor.   
No one noticed, except for those close to her.  
  
She whirled around and nearly fainted when her eyes met deep blue eyes.   
No! It couldn't be! He stepped forward and she sprung her hands out, shaking   
her head wildly, her eyes fearful.  
  
"Iie! Stay away from me!" she backed away and as he took another step   
towards her she turned around and ran. She ran out of the club and the cool,   
fresh air invaded her senses, making her dizzy.  
  
She had to get away, she was going crazy! She ran, not caring where   
she was going. She stopped suddenly and realized too late she had run onto   
the road. Headlights blinded her eyes and it was in slow motion that she saw   
the car heading towards her.  
  
Frozen, held immobile, she watched it speed into her and as the pain   
consumed her, she heard her name.  
  
"USAKO!!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*barely misses objects thrown by readers* EEEEEEEKKKKKKK! Don't look  
at me! It was Patch!! *looks innocently at Patch*   
But, before you start chasing her with a broom, please notice that  
you are only on chapter 1 and you have 3 more chapters... then you  
can throw things, ne?? ^_^  
3 ya!  
Bethany & Patch  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Hidy minna-chan! Okay - chapter 2 coming at you, so you can't  
kill me or Patch yet ^^;;  
HUGE thanks to everyone who has emailed us!! **HUGS**  
And HUGE one million and six thanks to Meara - our editor!  
We luv ya!! ***HUGS***  
Usual Disclaimers: we don't own Sailor Moon or anything  
like that there, so don't sue us.  
--Bethany and by default Patch ^_~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What happened? I can't tell you. That boy   
had been nothing but trouble from the beginning.   
But I guess I shouldn't think badly of the dead.   
But even two years after he's gone from her life,   
he is still ruling her every move.   
  
If I had it to do over.. maybe I would have   
been nicer. Maybe I could accept how much she loves   
him - as long as he loves her as much. No matter how  
upset I got at her for dating him, I only want my   
little girl happy.  
  
Can she be happy with out him?  
  
-Kenji.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Don't Let Me Go: Apparitions  
Chapter: 2  
By: Bethany and Patch  
Edited by: Meara  
Rated: PG  
Email us your thoughts, suggestions,  
Tiggers and cheese cubes at   
Bethany212@aol.com or Patchkhan1@hotmail.com  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
A dark figure moved into the room, the hall lights   
shining off his hair. Slowly his feet padded across the   
room, making no more noise than a cat on the prowl. A   
large hand reached out and stroked a young girl's face.   
"Oh Usako.... what happened?"  
  
The sound of heart monitors was his reply. The room   
reeked of the too clean smell of anticeptics and medicine.   
All around the white walls looked back at the man, as if   
waiting for him to reveal another secret to add to their   
collection. The pitch dark night suited his mood right now,   
for right now his heart was breaking.   
  
The sight on the bed was more than he could stand.   
Even as frail and bandaged up as she was... she was beautiful;   
so acheingly beautiful that his heart tightened in his chest   
until it was too painful to bear any longer. "Oh Kami, Usako...   
please, wake up."  
  
Beep...  
Beep...  
Beep...  
  
"Usako; love - please wake up," the man begged, his eyes   
frantically searching hers for any sign of life. Still she   
slept.   
  
Reluctantly he let go of her hand and pulled a chair   
closer to her bedside. Slowly he straightened the sheets,   
fluffed her pillows and starting searching the room for something...   
anything that he could do for her.   
  
Beep...  
Beep...  
Beep....  
  
The clock on the wall mocked him; showed him how long   
she had been unconsceince. The longer she stayed asleep, the   
more worried he became. His mind played tricks on him, making   
him see her eye lid twitch - when in reality nothing happened.   
  
Every time his eyes closed he seen it; her running from him,   
straight into traffic. Car horns blareing... the impact. He felt   
tears well up in his eyes as he replayed her being thrown off the   
car and onto the pavement. His breathing, his heart, his life had   
stopped when that car hit her. In that one split second he felt   
true despair - fearing a life without her in it. God, what kind of   
life would that be? Not one he wished to live through, this much   
he knew for certain.   
  
Ever so slowly he reached up and brushed a strand of hair   
away from her face, and cupped her chin lightly. "Oh baby, I   
don't know what happened, but please be alright. Pleas--"  
  
His begging came to an abrupt halt when the door slammed   
open, revealing one pissed off and worried Senshi of Mars. "What   
the hell?? Is this some joke?!" she demanded, her hands on her   
hips and her violet eyes blazing.  
  
"Joke?" he repeated, looking at Usagi. 'She thinks this is   
a joke?!', he thought disbelievingly. "Hell no, it's no joke! See   
her? This is real!" he shouted.  
  
Rei wasn't looking at him as much as she was looking through   
him. Her eyes focused again and she locked gazes with him. "You're   
alive?"  
  
"What?" That was not what he expected her to say.  
  
As if living a dream, Rei came slowly up to the taller   
man and placed her hand on his shoulder; only to pull it back as   
if she had been burned. "I... I can't believe this.."  
  
"What can't you believe? What is wrong with you?" Mamoru   
demanded.  
  
"I'm... I'm standing here talking to you and-- and it's the   
last thing I ever imagined myself doing," she whispered, her voice   
cracking.  
  
"Why?" the deep voice inquired, just as quietly.  
  
The door once again opened to reveal another girl, her head   
bent down. "Rei-chan, did you find out who--- OH MY GOD!" Minako   
shreiked, backing out of the room. "I'm.. I'm seeing things! Holy   
shit!"  
  
"What is going on?!" Mamoru demanded as Minako ran out of   
the room. Her heels hitting the marble floor in the hospital   
corridors sounding like gun shots ringing through the building.   
"What was THAT about? What are you talking about?!"  
  
Rei grabbed onto the counter behind her to steady herself   
and she turned towards Mamoru again. "What happened?" she   
whispered. "I'll tell you what happened... You are supposed to be   
dead. Your name came on the television two years ago as dead,   
Mamoru-san. Do you have any idea what the past two years have been   
like for Usagi... for us?! What happened?" She laughed bitterly.   
"You should be telling ME what happened! We were the ones who day   
in and day out cared for Usagi. Damn it, she tried to kill herself!   
Over you! And here YOU stand alive and well!!"  
  
Mamoru took all of this in silently, staring at Usagi's body   
laying in the hospital bed. He cursed himself a hundred times for   
what he had unknowingly done. When she ran out of the club... she   
thought she was seeing his ghost.... dear God - what had she been   
going through? His hand found hers and squeezed tightly. "Usako...  
Is this my fault? I done this to you?"  
  
He fell heavily in the near by chair and buried his face in   
the palm of her hand. "I did this... Oh God, I should have known."  
  
Rei watched him with little pity. Why hadn't he written?   
Where was he? Why was his name on the students killed list?   
What the hell was he not saying.... and what if she died?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tsukino Ikuko stared straight ahead with unseeing eyes.   
As if on auto-pilot, her hand brought the coffee to her lips   
and she sipped. Nothing could have prepared her for that phone   
call. Nothing. The last thing she ever imagined was hearing   
Setsuna's voice telling her that Usagi had been hit by a car.   
Her heart had stopped in her chest. Her baby girl....  
  
The silence of the I.C.U. lobby was broken by the cries   
of a young girl. Immediately everyone assumed the worst. Ami gasped   
and buried her head in her hands. But what she was expecting to   
hear was not what she did.  
  
Minako sucked in her breath and grabbed her chest with   
one hand, her eyes wild. "He's alive... oh my God, I'm going   
crazy!"  
  
Hotaru thought that she wouldn't live through seeing her   
Princess thrown off that car, and now Minako's look of pure   
horror was bringing back all of those feelings of doom. "What?"   
she whispered as if afraid of the answer.  
  
Makoto and Haruka jumped to their feet and helped Minako   
sit down. Slowly the blonde calmed down enough to take the offered   
glass of water from Michiru and breathe normally.   
  
"What happened?" Haruka asked, her deep voice nothing   
more than a whisper.   
  
"Mamoru-san..... is alive."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well... there it is - he's alive ^^  
Happy now? No more death threats on my life?  
No more throwing things at me? Please?? ^^  
Email minna!!! Please..... help me get through this  
horrible writer's block that has me and make me  
get the next four chapters out on time ^^;;;  
Luva!!  
Bethany - Bethany212@aol.com (insert hint here)  
and don't forget my wonderful co-writer--  
Patch - Patchkhan1@hotmail.com (insert hint here as well)  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

Hi!! First off, I'm going to start with my thank yous,  
move onto my hugs and go from there to my hellos and if  
there is anything more, it'll be at the bottom ^^  
HUGE THANKS to Meara *****HUGS**** without her you all  
would be emailing me about my bad spelling ^^;;; Luva  
girl!  
let's see... HUGE, GIGANTIC thanks to all of our  
readers and to everyone who emails us!! **HUGS**  
Usual diclaimer that no one reads inserted here...  
  
Luva!!  
Bethany   
&  
Patch  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For a species that changes as much as mankind   
does, they seem to tolerate it surprisingly   
poorly. Through the many years of my long   
life I have watched as they struggle to adapt.   
So many changes, both wondrous and frightening,   
both good and evil.   
  
Evil.  
  
It seems to be on the rise once more. Now it   
threatens my precious daughter when she is most   
vulnerable. She is the only hope for Earth,   
so I have given her back that which keeps hope   
alive in her.  
  
I have given her back her Prince.  
  
-Queen Serenity  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Don't Let Me Go: Apparitions  
Chapter: 3  
Rated: ... good question..  
By: Bethany and Patch  
Edited by: Meara   
Email us!!!!!!! Please!!!  
Bethany212@aol.com & Patchkhan1@hotmail.com  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Usagi had cracked four ribs, various   
bruises covering her body and a concussion.   
They didn't know what damage had been done   
and couldn't be sure until she woke up. The   
coma that had held her in it's grasp for two   
days didn't seem to be wanting to let go any-  
time soon.   
  
The room was very still, filled only   
with the sounds of various machines and monitors,   
and it slowly wore on Mamoru's nerves. His   
mind was in turmoil at this point. He was   
supposed to be dead? He had no memory of an   
explosion - nothing but going to school in   
America. What was he not remembering?  
  
Alone, in the dark corner of Usagi's room;   
Mamoru started wondering if he was going crazy.   
Sure, he'd been known to have memory lapses from   
time to time - but nothing this bad. Had he been   
taken by an enemy? Rei had informed him that there   
had been no evil forces in Tokyo in quite some   
time. What had happened?   
  
Stretching his arms up, Mamoru walked to   
Usagi's bedside and bent over her. Carefully he   
placed a tender kiss on her forehead before going   
out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
The cool night air filled his lungs as he   
took slow steps through Tokyo Rose Gardens. The   
night sky was filled with shining stars, and the   
full moon lit up the walkway. "What am I not   
remembering? What is going on?" he asked himself   
quietly, running a trembling hand through his   
dark hair.  
  
The lake reflected back a beautiful sky;   
flowers just starting to bloom here and there   
along the waters edges. With tired movements   
Mamoru sat down on the slightly damp grass and   
looked up at the moon. The beautiful moon reflected   
it's beautiful Princess' face in his mind. "Usako..."  
  
A feeling of being watched crept up the   
Earth Prince's back and he swiftly turned to   
survey the area around him. There, about ten or   
so feet from where he sat, was a shimmering light   
growing larger and larger until it blinded him. When   
at last he could move his hand from his eyes, an   
elegant woman with long silver hair tied in buns on   
either side of her head and a long formal dress   
stood in its place.   
  
Mamoru quickly stood up. He knew this woman and   
would never forget her face no matter how many times   
he was reborn. "Queen Serenity."  
  
A small smile of greeting formed on her lips.   
"Prince Endymion," she acknowledged. "I feel you have   
many questions that perhaps I can help you with."   
  
Mamoru carefully approached her, and sat down   
on a bench. To his surprise, she joined him; a glow   
still surrounding her form. "How are you here?" he  
whispered.  
  
"What you see is a hologram created by the   
Moon's main computer. The same computer that   
allowed me to see my precious daughter years ago   
when she first came to the moon."   
  
Mamoru nodded his understanding before giving   
her a serious look. "What happened? Rei told me I   
was dead...?"  
  
Queen Serenity took a deep breath and looked   
to the Moon, as if to look for the answer. After   
gathering her thoughts, she turned back to him. "Do   
you remember on the Moon, in the battle that you   
were killed in while protecting my daughter?"  
  
"Hai, I remember," Mamoru replied, still wondering   
exactly where this was going.  
  
"Serenity killed herself with your sword, your   
blood still fresh on it." She ignored Mamoru snapping   
his head back to look at her as she continued. "I've  
never seen a truer love than what you and my daughter   
share. Nothing in all of time has come close. When you   
took your last breath, she died. Maybe not in body, but   
she was dead long before she pushed the sword through   
her chest. She would have repeated the same actions   
eventually on Earth had you died in that explosion."  
  
"So there was an explosion at Harvard, that   
I was in?"  
  
"Not in; but yes there was. I can only do   
so much here on Earth, my energy is limited. I   
could not stop the explosion from happening, but   
I could take your body and place it in a frozen state."   
  
Mamoru looked thoughtfully at the rising sun   
over the lake. "But why for so long? Why didn't I come   
back to Usako sooner?"  
  
"Two seconds before the actual explosion, I came   
and placed you in a sleep then took your body out side   
of time, where you would be safe. But when I came back,   
you were gone. I know not what happened, but I can tell   
you that what ever did happen, and who ever done it   
failed in their task. There very well be evil threatening   
Serenity right now."  
  
Mamoru took a deep breath and tried to make   
sense of everything she had told him. "I woke up in   
an apartment in America; no memories what so ever.   
The first thing I did was come back to Tokyo; to Usako.   
And when she saw me..." his voice trailed off as he   
thought of her laying unconscious in the hospital.   
"I should have held onto her tighter, not let her run   
out of that club... Kami-sama, what have I done?"  
  
When he looked back, he was alone. Never in his   
life had he been so confused about anything; but one   
thing was for certain - he had to keep Usagi safe no   
matter what. He just hoped he wasn't too late.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young man opened his eyes slowly and tried   
to focus in on his surroundings. He could feel his   
pulse pounding in his ears, and he could feel a pain   
on his face where he had been hit numerous times. A   
match flickered in the corner of the room and he   
closed his eyes against the invading   
light.   
  
"I see you're awake, boy," the voice said.   
  
The youth allowed a low growl to form in his   
chest, his eyes blazing with anger. "What do you want   
this time, more blood samples? What the hell do you   
want with me?"   
  
"Shut up, boy. You will know what they want   
with you soon enough, Prince of Earth. And then we   
will see who calls punches and who doesn't..." the   
mocking voice worn thin as he left the room. For a   
few moments he was left in darkness before the man   
returned. "Eat - I need you alive."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ta-da..... any questions? hehe ^_~  
BTW, as if our email isn't in here enough... here  
it is again (hint here) Bethany212@aol.com  
and Patchkhan1@hotmail.com   
Email is good!!!! Email is your friend!!!! Email is  
my friend as long as you don't threat my life for  
confusing you ^_~  
Luv you minna!  
Bethany  
&  
Patch  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

Okay - it's sappy, but we can't help it ^_~  
Usual disclaimers that no one reads here...  
HUGE thanks to Meara *hugs* inserted here...  
HUGE Thanks to everyone who emails us here... *HUGS*  
I don't have much time to mail this in so  
no long author's notes ^^  
Luva!  
Bethany and Patch  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As I sit in my kingdom - waiting, always waiting;  
I finally find out that indeed I did NOT suceed.   
However, I have the edge I need - I have penetrated  
the senshi's homes and lives. I know who they  
are and how to crush them.  
  
Not long my dear Princess... not long at all.  
  
-Unknown.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Don't Let Me Go: Apparitions  
Chapter: 4  
By: Bethany and Patch  
Edited by: Meara  
Email us!!!!!  
We will take comments, suggestions,  
praises ^_~, Tiggers, Cheese cubes   
and Bethany will take any furniture   
cause she has a new house and nothing  
to sit on.  
Bethany212@aol.com  
Patchkhan1@hotmail.com  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The bright light was hurting her eyes. She   
turned her head, trying to avoid it, but to no avail.   
She made a small noise of discomfort and tried to   
bring her hand up but it was like her hands were glued   
to the bed she was lying on. She shifted a little and   
whimpered again, hoping someone would hear her.  
  
She stilled when she felt someone brush her hair   
away from her face. Licking her cracked lips, with her   
eyes still closed, she whispered, "Mama?"  
  
"Iie... it's me Usako."  
  
Panic rushed through her veins and she whimpered   
again, trying to rise off the bed.  
  
"No, Usako, don't. You'll hurt yourself."  
  
She felt his arms hold her down gently and could   
feel his breath on her face as he leaned forward. In the   
next second she felt his lips place a feather light kiss   
on her forehead and her eyes immediately opened.  
  
She saw him sit back on a chair beside her bed. She   
watched as he took hold of her hand and grip it tightly   
within his own.  
  
"You're not real," she whispered. Her head seemed to   
be spinning unmercifully in every direction and her vision   
blurred slightly as she tried to look up at him.  
  
"But I am Usako. I am; see?" he brought her hand to   
his cheek and she moved her fingers just enough to feel the   
beginning growth of his stubble. He then brought her hand to   
his lips and kissed her knuckles, "I'm real. I'm alive."  
  
Tears ran down the sides of her face to wet her pillow   
and she bit her lip to stop herself from sobbing out loud.  
  
"This isn't possible. Who are you really?" she asked.   
Her voice sounded horse and each sound she made hurt more than   
words could describe.  
  
He fell back a little and hurt shone in his eyes as if he   
weren't expecting her question. But he couldn't blame her, she   
had thought he was dead... well he had been, sort of.  
  
"Usako, I know you're really confused right now. You   
thought I was dead and I know you thought you would never see   
me again. But that's not true. There's a reason for all of this.   
It's a long story and I promise you, you'll know everything as   
soon as you're feeling better."  
  
She shook her head and would have said something, but he   
stopped her. "Not now baby, I need to get the doctor and tell   
your parents your awake - they are all very worried."  
  
"I... " Mamoru shook his head and gently kissed her forehead  
before running out the door after a doctor.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ikuko stared in complete amazement at the man pacing back   
and forth through the lobby. She wasn't sure how, but he seemed   
to be in perfect health. A part of her told her not to try and   
explain how he was here, but to just be thankful - the rest of her   
wanted answers then and there. Unfortunately, the decision was not   
left up to her.  
  
Kenji cleared his throat in front of Mamoru, effectively   
stopping his nervous march. "Can I have a moment?"  
  
The younger man looked confused and looked back towards Usagi's  
room. "Ano?"  
  
"Just a second of your time, I promise you'll see Usagi before  
the night's done." Kenji almost barked these orders out and they seemed  
more of a threat than a sign of kindness.   
  
Mamoru took one last helpless look towards her room before following  
his only love's over-protective father out the door. For some reason the  
thought of bringing some Senshi with him crossed his mind.  
  
They stopped outside on a balcony over looking Tokyo. People   
were scattered here and there smoking cigarettes. The eldest stood   
in silence for a long moment, a small smile of satisfaction crossing   
his face briefly as he watched Mamoru grow ever more nervous by the   
second. Finally, after what seemed an eternity to Mamoru, Kenji turned   
and let out a long breath.   
  
"I know not what happened while you were gone - and I'm not even   
sure I want to know. But I do have something I need to say to you now  
that you are..." here he hesitated. "Alive." Mamoru started to speak,   
but Kenji cut him off with a wave of his hand. "I know how much Usagi   
loves you. I refused to see it for years and I'm sorry I did. I viewed   
you as the person stealing my little girl away from innocence, not the   
man that loved her more than life. I see that now. I see it in the way   
you talk about her, how you long to be beside her instead of with me at   
this moment. But you need to hear this as much as I need to say it.   
Mamoru," Kenji looked up and meet his eyes squarely. "I've been a fool,   
and I'm sorry. I welcome you to my family with open arms as long as you   
continue to love my daughter like you have for these past few years."  
  
Silence followed. Mamoru was having trouble quiet believing what   
his ears were telling him. He didn't snap out of it until Kenji   
offered his hand out. "I expect you to take the best care of her...   
son."  
  
A smile played on Mamoru's lips as he shook Kenji's hand. "Arigato  
Tsukino-san."  
  
Kenji laughed slightly and slapped Mamoru on the back, causing   
him to wince a little. "None of that, you can call me Kenji."  
  
The two men walked back down the hallway - both feeling just   
a slight bit better at the future.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but visiting hours are over."  
  
Mamoru looked up through heavily eyelids to see a short woman   
with a pad of paper at the door of Usagi's room. "I have to check   
on her now because of her concussion - and I need you to leave also."  
  
Mamoru rubbed his eyes and looked over at Usagi. Slowly he   
eased his self out of the chair and proceeded to shake Usagi gently.   
"Come on baby, talk to me," he said gently, pushing some bangs off   
her forehead.   
  
Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around for a second trying  
to make sense of the blurrily images she was seeing. "Mamo..?"  
  
"Hai, it's me baby. Just making sure your okay. You feel alright?  
Need anything?" he said in a soft, soothing voice.  
  
"Just you," she whispered, her voice cracking.  
  
"I'm going to go for a while - if that's okay with you. I think   
I'm in need of a coffee refill," he joked lightly, brushing the tips   
of his fingers over her bruised face.   
  
Mamoru tried to get up but suddenly Usagi gripped his hand with   
surprising strength.  
  
"Iie," she whispered. "I want you to stay."  
  
The nurse looked more than a little agitated. "Now Tsukino-san,   
that is against hospital regulations and I-"  
  
"He will stay," Usagi ordered, her voice hoarse and it was   
something in the tone of her voice that had the nurse back away.  
  
"Fine, but I won't be getting into trouble for this. I had nothing   
to do with this, not me," the nurse said, closing the door behind her.  
  
Mamoru turned back when he felt Usagi tug at his hand.  
  
"I...I want to know," she began, and then licked her lips before   
continuing, "I want to know everything. I want to know where you've been all   
this time. I want to know why I've been made to suffer for so long. I...  
I want to know why you put me through all of this hell," she   
finished, her voice cracking from the effort it took to say so much.  
  
Mamoru took a deep breath and sat down. "Okay, okay. I'll   
explain everything. But remember, I had no control over anything   
that happened..." he went on to explain everything, everything that   
Queen Serenity had told him as Usagi listened carefully.  
  
"So that's how I came to be here," he said finishing. He took   
a deep breath and watched her face as he waited tensely. When she said   
nothing he spoke again, "I know...I know this is almost too fantastic   
to believe; but Usako, I would *never* hurt you on purpose; stay away   
from you and make you suffer so."  
  
A tear slipped down the side of her face and she let his hand   
go and closed her eyes. Mamoru looked at her for a long moment before   
retreating once more to the chair beside her bed. His eyes drank in   
the sight of her for a long moment, "Usako, I love you."  
  
Somewhere in the back of his mind as sleep claimed him, he heard  
her whisper in the darkness. "I love you Mamo-chan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
there ya go ^_^ all is well in Tokyo tonight... maybe.  
The next chapters are going to focus more on the enemy,   
if you are lucky you'll find out who the man is that is  
tied up ^_~  
Email! Email!! Email!!! I'll sing the email song! I will!!  
and you don't want that!!! *lol*  
Luva!  
Bethany  
and   
Patch  
Bethany212@aol.com and Patchkhan1@hotmail.com  
  
  
  



End file.
